


Bleu sable

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Français | French, Gen, Maveth - Freeform, not a happy fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'univers tremble, tournoie, et le rejette sur un sol froid et sablonneux avant de se refermer sur lui. Quand il ouvre les yeux, tout est bleu. Pas celui, familier, du ciel ou de l'océan, c'est le bleu gris et éteint d'un désert lunaire, celui d'un paysage de science-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleu sable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sand Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877548) by [chinesebakery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery)



> Ecrit pour le TFSN Multicultural Challenge.

L'univers tremble, tournoie, et le rejette sur un sol froid et sablonneux avant de se refermer sur lui.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, tout est bleu. Pas celui, familier, du ciel ou de l'océan, c'est le bleu gris et éteint d'un désert lunaire, celui d'un paysage de science-fiction. Dans la semi-obscurité, il contemple longuement les deux lunes toutes proches, avant de se rappeler ce qui l'a conduit là.

“Jemma !”

Il n'y a pas d'écho, aucun relief contre lequel sa voix pourrait se heurter. A perte de vue, il n'y a que des plaines de sable, monotones et hostiles à la fois. Au-delà de l'horizon, il croit apercevoir de maigres collines.

“Jemmaaaaa!”

Ses poings lui font mal. Il ignore combien de fois il les a fracassés contre le monolithe avant que celui-ci ne daigne le dévorer. Il les serre et les desserre machinalement, tâte ses phalanges enflées. Pas d'os cassé.

Il avance au hasard jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne le rattrape au point qu'il se couche à même le sol pour s'endormir, bercé par le bruit lointain du vent qui soulève le sable en un nuage menaçant.

***

Il marche. Tous les jours, il marche jusqu'à ce que ses jambes n'acceptent plus de le porter, usées par la force inhabituelle de la gravité.

Toute notion de temps est rapidement perdue. Les astres se déplacent à un rythme incertain, mais jamais l'aurore ne pointe. La faim le taraude, la soif aussi. Il ne survivra ainsi que peu de temps, il le sait, mais tant que son corps acceptera de se soulever, il n'arrêtera pas de la chercher, ni de crier son nom dans l'inconnu d'un océan de poussière.

Alors il continue de marcher, sans avoir aucune idée de la superficie de cette planète, sans savoir s'ils ont été transportés au même endroit, ni au même moment. Et quand bien même ils seraient là tous les deux, et si encore elle avait survécu seule aussi longtemps, comment savoir s'ils ne marchent pas tous les deux dans une direction opposée, s'éloignant un peu plus l'un de l'autre à chaque pas effectué?

Ni la chance, ni le cosmos n'ont été très tendres avec eux jusqu'ici.

Et pourtant, il est certain qu'elle est toute proche, comme elle l'a toujours été, même quand elle n'était plus qu'un écho.

***

Il trouve un étang dans lequel surnage un être mi-faune, mi-flore qui enserre ses jambes et l'attire vers le fond. Fitz suffoque et se débat jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se saisir d'une pierre pour fracasser la créature avec une force dont il ne se pensait plus capable.

Avant de goûter sa chair, il plonge le visage dans l'eau douce et amère à la fois pour enfin défaire sa bouche du sable et de poussière qui ne l'ont pas quitté depuis que son visage a heurté le sol de ce monde impossible.

Quand il se saisit de la créature, il ne peut réprimer un haut-le-coeur. Le goût est abominable, c'est comme mordre dans une algue visqueuse et putride, mais il n'a rien mangé depuis des jours. Combien de jours, précisément ? Sans soleil pour marquer le temps, sans rien d'autre pour rythmer ses journées que sa marche obstinée et la fatigue de ses membres, l'écoulement du temps continue d'échapper à toute tentative de quantification.

Il pense à toutes les fois où Jemma a tenté de le convaincre de goûter à un plat à l'aspect révoltant, mais si sain, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire à gorge déployée tandis que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

***

Le temps s'écoule lentement, douloureusement, chaque moment d'éveil semblable au précédent. Parfois, il pense aux créatures marines et se dit qu'il prendra leur place, à la fin. Qu'il ne quittera plus l'étang, qu'il laissera son corps pourrir dans l'eau fétide jusqu'à ce qu'il n’en reste rien.

Il se persuade que cette idée n'a jamais traversé l'esprit de Jemma.

***

Le jour arrive où il décide de ne plus marcher. De ne plus lutter. De ne plus boire cette eau infâme ni de se battre contre les algues. Son corps est usé, creusé ; il est certain à présent qu'il ne la retrouvera jamais.

C'est ce jour là qu'il aperçoit au loin une silhouette frêle qui marche, tête haute, dans sa direction. Il la reconnaît bien avant de pouvoir discerner ses traits, avant d'entendre sa voix  appeler son nom comme il crie le sien.

Avec ses dernières forces, il court vers elle, détachant avec peine ses pieds du sol qui les attire comme un aimant, pour la serrer dans ses bras, enfin. Elle est exactement telle qu'il se souvient d'elle, de la pointe de ses bottes au col blanc qui enserre son cou.

Il respire l'odeur familière de sa peau et trace le relief de ses os sous l'étoffe de son pull. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux attachés, enroule une boucle autour de ses doigts avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Il ne réalise pas encore que ce sont ses propres mains qui enlacent ses épaules, qu'il n'y a rien ici que du sable et du vent, qu'il s'est rendu fou de solitude, d'épuisement et de chagrin dans la nuit bleue d'une planète sans soleil et sans chaleur.


End file.
